


but satisfaction brought it back

by mypage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Voyeurism, but like?? not really but also yes really, tagging just to make sure lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/mypage
Summary: Renjun looks painfully casual, eyes trained on the television screen as if Jeno and Donghyuck aren't making out right in front of them right now. "Having people watch them gets them off, right boys?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 435





	but satisfaction brought it back

**Author's Note:**

> something quick i wrote in two hours so sorry for the mistakes !! highly inspired by nohyuck literally kissing each other on the mouth in front of thousands of people

"And… you are okay with this?" Jaemin throws the question out finally, the curiosity itching at the back of his throat since Donghyuck climbed onto Jeno's lap to start kissing him not even halfway into the movie. 

Here's the thing—he knows Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck have been… doing things with each other for god knows how long. He doesn't know the specifics, or what they have decided on. All he knows is that all three of them have kissed each other at one point. At first, he imagines being disgusted at the mental image of his best friends making out—all three of them together or in pairs but it does not elicit any sort of disgust in him. In fact, it ignites some sort of a wicked interest in him—something that Jaemin never even thought possible. Right now as Donghyuck sucks on Jeno's tongue very _visibly_ , that interest grows into something more virile. 

"Mhm," Renjun hums, leaning against his palm as he props his elbow on the armrest of the sofa he is sitting on. He's a few feet across Jaemin, who's sitting on the bean bag, while Jeno and Donghyuck are on the two-seater couch. Renjun looks painfully casual, eyes trained on the television screen as if Jeno and Donghyuck aren't making out right in front of them right now. "Having people watch them gets them off, right boys?" 

Renjun's eyes flick from the screen to Jaemin, the one second eye contact makes Jaemin hold his breath. There's a glint in Renjun's eyes that he has seen before—he just isn't sure when and where. The virile feeling in the pit of his stomach grows, and Jaemin crosses his legs together to try and suppress it. 

Before Jaemin knows it, Renjun's eyes have diverted from him to the couple on the couch. In the second it takes for Jaemin to lose his mind over Renjun staring at him, Donghyuck has pulled away from the kiss to look at them with a smirk on his red lips. Jeno, on the other hand, busies himself with the length of Donghyuck's neck. "You guys aren't even watching." 

Jaemin swallows. 

"You're making Jaemin uncomfortable." Renjun bites, taking the throw pillow under him to chuck it at their general direction. But Jaemin speaks as Renjun aims his projectile, Jaemin finds his tongue working on its own. His brain-to-mouth filter absolutely broken as Jeno continues to kiss down Donghyuck's clavicle, so unbothered. 

"I'm not," Jaemin says sharply, shoulders relaxed even though the rest of his body says otherwise. He's gripping on the poor bean bag, his socks failing to hide his curled toes and the way Renjun scrutinizes him with a smile that is equal parts shocked and amused isn't helping either. 

"Oh?" Donghyuck lets out, his syllable ending into a moan when Jeno licks a stripe up his neck. Finally though, Jeno looks up at them—although his eyes are dazed, he seems ready to join the conversation. "Would you like to elaborate on that, Jaemin?" 

Jeno's listening curiously, head tilted to the side as Donghyuck challenges him. Renjun's stare is unnerving and Jaemin has only been this nervous and excited before his recitals. 

"I mean," he clears his throat, a pathetic sound coming out of him when he notices that Jeno still has his hands underneath Donghyuck’s shirt. "I'm just your guest, this is your place so do whatever you want." 

"So you don't mind?" Renjun jumps at the question, rising from where he is sitting to occupy the space Donghyuck had left empty when he settled on Jeno's lap. 

Jaemin watches with his eyes peeled, that wicked curiosity coming over his entire nervous system. "Well, I don't mind watching the two of them make out." He elaborates. 

"Okay," Renjun nods, his fingers coming to grab at the back of Donghyuck's neck. Jaemin's eyes are flitting between the three of them, the knowing smile that Donghyuck has, the giggle that Jeno is bursting into and the absolute power move that Renjun is about to do. 

Jaemin doesn't think anything could have prepared him for what Renjun says next. "How about watching the three of us make out?" 

Okay, so, when Jaemin went out of his dorm to watch movies over at his friends' place, he never imagined that he will witness his wet dreams come to life that night. Of course, that is not to say that he has been having wet dreams about the three of his best friends making out. But if Jaemin dreams of three faceless people hovering over him in bed, ready to give him what he wants if he just asks for it, he doesn’t want to say any of those out loud.

The position his friends are in looks straight out of porn⏤that is if he lets his porn-addled monkey brain think but if he really thinks about it and really looks⏤it looks something straight out of a renaissance painting. 

When Renjun said _the three of them_ making out, Jaemin immediately thought of those three-way kisses porn popularized. But it goes like this:

Renjun pulls Donghyuck in by the back of his neck, slotting their lips together so seamlessly like he has done it thousands of times before. With the rate they’re going at, Jaemin wouldn’t be surprised if that’s a factual data. Renjun kisses Donghyuck purposefully, less messier than it looked when he had been making out with Jeno, but there’s definitely tongue involved and Jaemin almost wants to scoot a little nearer to watch closer.

Jeno has the best seat for the show, with Donghyuck still on his lap and Renjun sitting right next to him. He can’t see much of his face, but Jaemin definitely pays attention to the veined hands that are running up and down the bodies before him. Jeno is touching them, and in no way does Jeno look left out. He belongs.

He gets reminded that he’s an outsider when Renjun pushes Donghyuck away from him by the chest, only to grab Jeno by the collar and pull him in for a kiss as searing as the one he previously had. Donghyuck chuckles a little, licking his lips as he turns around to face Jaemin. There’s a smile on his face, his brows raised and Jaemin is pretty sure Donghyuck is enjoying what he’s seeing.

Jaemin is pretty sure that he’s sweating, his face tomato red as he tries so hard not to touch himself at the sight. One, that would be super gross to jerk off to his best friends making out and two, he has to at least get their consent before doing that.

“Enjoying the view?” Donghyuck mocks him with an inviting sneer. Jaemin remembers to breathe only to snap back with a response he thinks is as cunning as what Donghyuck has said. At this point, he’s pretty sure his brain is fried but he tries his best.

“You’re blocking the view.”

Donghyuck laughs, the kind of laugh that makes him throw his head back in glee. Jaemin pulls a face at him, trying to hide the fact that he is so very attracted to the three of them right now with the playful jab at Donghyuck. “Jaemin,” Donghyuck coos, voice dripping like honey and Jaemin just wants to taste every last drip. Yeah, brain fried. “ _I am_ the view.”

With that, Donghyuck cups Jeno’s cheek, and Jeno pulls away from Renjun to look at Donghyuck who demands his attention. When they part, Jaemin gets the striking view of the string of spit that connects Jeno’s and Renjun’s mouths. Logically, it’s supposed to be gross and it’s a surefire way to transfer germs but right now, it’s so fucking hot and Jaemin… as much as he hates to admit, is having a hard time _just_ watching.

And maybe Donghyuck is right, he is the view⏤because now, he’s making out with Jeno so intensely that he starts to rock his hips. Slow at first, then in circles, Jaemin can only imagine how it would feel to be on the receiving end of it. 

Jaemin feels like his skin is on fire, with all the new sensations watching them brings. Something in him aches so very badly, something in him throbs so painfully. It’s not jealousy, not envy, he just wants them to kiss him too. 

It seems like they have forgotten that he’s here, and Jaemin isn’t quite sure how he feels about it. Their shirts are already in disarray, and when Renjun reaches further down and grabs Donghyuck by the ass, there is moan that rips out through the apartment which is neither his nor Donghyuck’s⏤hell, it isn’t even Jeno’s.

The culprit? Jaemin.

 _Fuck,_ he’s so fucking embarrassed. Now they are never going to let him live this down⏤he moaned so loudly at the sight of his best friends making out and petting each other in places that feel good. He’s surely red in the face, pathetic at most, but before he can even blurt out an apology, Jeno beats him to speaking.

Three pairs of eyes are on him, and Jaemin is so embarrassed he can die⏤but what Jeno says relieves the embarrassment. “Jaemin,” he asks, voice softs as he peeks from where Donghyuck is sitting on his lap, Renjun has an interested smile, and Donghyuck is pulling a face at him. “Do you want to make out?”

The speed in which Jaemin says yes is nothing short of embarrassing, but he really does not have it in him to be embarrassed about it now.

It’s a curious thing, their entire dynamics⏤because it’s Jeno that asks if he wants to make out and upon Jaemin’s _yes_ that sounds so much like a prayer, it’s Donghyuck that pulls him up from the bean bag to join the pile. This is how he ends up perched on Renjun’s lap.

“Yay,” Renjun says when he straddles him upon Donghyuck’s direction. Renjun takes care of him easy, puts his hands on his hips and rubs his thumb on the slight skin exposed. It makes Jaemin’s chest hammer in excitement. “Four-way make-out session, this is so hot.”

“Are you⏤guys sure this is okay?” Jaemin asks for the first time that night, and Donghyuck looks at him with an exasperated sigh.

“If it wasn’t, we wouldn’t have made out in front of you, Jaemin. I’m sure you know how to kiss, we already showed you everything.”

“Go easy on him, Hyuck.” Jeno says sweetly, rubbing his hand along Donghyuck’s arm. Jaemin feels the butterflies in his stomach, if it’s from Donghyuck’s smart tongue, from Renjun’s thumbs against his skin or from the way Jeno talks to him, he really isn’t sure anymore. Then again, does it really matter now? 

“We’re totally okay with you making out with us⏤more than okay. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Nana.”

Renjun huffs from underneath him. “If you’re not going to kiss me, might as well get off my lap. You’re heavy.”

Jaemin lets out a panicked laugh, immediately coming to cup Renjun’s cheeks. He opens his mouth to explain, but that cute pissed off face Renjun does every time there’s a slight inconvenience doesn’t let him say anything. Instead, Jaemin gathers his courage, takes the leap and closes the distance between them. 

Just like that, he’s kissing Renjun.

Kissing Renjun feels like a dream. Renjun has so much control over him, and Jaemin is helpless but to give. Although he tries and tries and _tries_ to lead, it’s Renjun that does something which renders Jaemin helpless like an inexperienced teenager. 

Renjun knows what to do with his hands, there’s a hand gripping his hair, a hand that sneaks up past his shirt to trace the lines of his abdomen. It’s all so hot⏤and Jaemin wants Renjun to do so much more to him. But maybe next time.

The thought of next time is all Jaemin thinks of as Renjun’s hand grazes over his nipples. It sends a shockwave of pleasure through his spinal cord, and Jaemin is so embarrassingly turned on it hurts. If Renjun doesn’t stop now, he’s scared he might cream himself or something. 

Surprisingly, it’s Donghyuck that saves him with a tap on his arm and looks at him with an inviting gaze. He pulls away just as Renjun _bites_ his lower lip, and truthfully, he still hasn’t recovered from all the tricks Renjun had up his sleeves but now here is Donghyuck already looking at him. Inviting, seductive, warm. 

It doesn’t take much courage, or much of anything really before he’s kissing Donghyuck. Because it’s Donghyuck that pulls him in by the back of his neck for a kiss. Donghyuck starts out slow, fluid, like with everything he does. It’s paced until it’s not, it’s soft until Donghyuck swipes his tongue against his bottom lip and all Jaemin can do is open his mouth to welcome him.

Right off the bat, Donghyuck knocks the air off his lungs. And if not for Renjun holding the small of his back as he presumably makes out with Jeno, Jaemin would have toppled over on his back just from the force that Donghyuck kisses him with.

Jaemin has always attributed Donghyuck with fire for some reason, and his kisses are exactly like that⏤he is warm everywhere that Jaemin touches him. His palm burns with every touch that glides upon Donghyuck’s skin, but it’s the kind of burn that is pleasurable.

“Don’t eat him, save some for me.” There’s a whine that comes from in between them, Jeno’s voice. Donghyuck pulls away from him but not before leaving one more peck to his lips. 

“Jaemin’s not food.” Renjun laughs, and even though he has been kissed over and over in the past thirty minutes, there’s still some sense in him that shows he still has it together. Jaemin can’t say the same for himself, especially with how Renjun and Donghyuck had kissed him. Now, there’s Jeno waiting for him, smiling up at him like a puppy waiting for his treat. He doesn’t wonder why Renjun and Donghyuck would always go to the most unsurmountable heights for him.

“Still,” Jeno continues, wrapping his fingers around Jaemin’s wrist to drag him to his lap once Donghyuck has moved away. They maneuver themselves easy, now, Donghyuck is sitting on Renjun’s lap, arms wrapped around Renjun’s neck and is currently nosing along his jaw. Renjun hums appreciatively at the affection.

“You still okay?” Jeno asks once Jaemin has crawled onto his lap. Jaemin nods, almost stupidly, his eyes locked on Jeno’s spit-slick lips. 

There are kissing sounds next to them, and it’s Donghyuck kissing Renjun by giving him little pecks on the lips. It’s effective to make Renjun pouty, and Donghyuck laughs at the way he looks like a petulant child. And⏤with his friends ultimately changing the way they are with each other now, yet still staying the same, Jaemin knows he’s okay.

He smiles at Jeno, brushing his hair away from his face and nods. “I’m alright. Would be better if you kissed me now though, I don’t want to lose to Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck turns to him slightly, sticking his tongue out before kissing Renjun like that. It’s a little bit disgusting, but Jaemin’s too fond of them right now to care. 

“And we don’t want that.” Jeno coos, grabbing him by the hips to draw him in nearer to him and Jaemin jumps a little in surprise. Jeno only sits there though, eyes bright and waiting for him. Jeno is waiting for him.

And well, Jaemin has always been impatient. So, with no further ado and with Renjun and Donghyuck really going at it now⏤Jaemin kisses Jeno.

When Jaemin kisses Jeno, this time, it’s him who takes and it’s Jeno who gives. He’s always known that Jeno is perfect, good at everything he does, puts his determination into any task handed to him⏤and when it comes to kissing, he’s exactly the same. 

There’s a point in their kiss when the tip of Jeno’s tongue brushes over the roof his mouth, and it’s like the sensation of something being opened for the first time. A satisfaction that comes from doing something for the first time. The satisfaction of a discovery. It’s so hot that he cannot help the whimper he lets out into Jeno’s mouth. Jeno swallows obediently.

He doesn’t know for how long he kisses Jeno, but he knows it’s long enough for someone, or in this case, some _two_ to get so turned on that they’re hard in their pants. Jaemin, thankfully, still has some sense of control and has a semi at most. He can feel Jeno from where he’s sitting on him, but for Renjun and Donghyuck⏤it’s definitely a different story. 

There’s a moan, a ragged pant⏤and it makes Jeno detach from their kiss to look over at Renjun and Donghyuck, who seem to be lost in each other at this time. It’s almost sinful, the way Donghyuck is grinding his hips down against Renjun’s crotch. It looks almost illegal, like he shouldn’t be watching, but he _knows_ they want them to watch. 

However, Jaemin’s barely even ready for the make-out session… he isn’t entirely sure if he’s ready to see this just yet, he’s pretty sure he might just faint if he sees an orgasm from any of them tonight. It’s not that he doesn’t think of them that way… it’s just… he thinks he needs a little more time, maybe a little more kisses and a lot more talking. 

Jeno seems to understand his body language. “Renjun, Donghyuck.” He calls, and almost immediately do they pull away. They are lost in each other, yet they pay attention to Jeno the moment he calls for them. It tugs at Jaemins’ heartstrings in the best way. _No one is left out_. 

“We need to cool down.”

They cool down.

Jeno is unsurprisingly the voice of reason in this quartet. Renjun and Donghyuck pull away from each other when they realize what’s happening, Jaemin sits on a corner of the couch away from Renjun and Donghyuck as Jeno gets them lemonade from the kitchen.

“Sorry I gave you two blue balls… you can just get on with it if you want… just don’t think I can watch.” Jaemin apologizes, just something to fill the atmosphere until Jeno gets back.

“Huh?” Renjun lets out a sound of confusion, looking up from the remote control as he’s planning to start the forgotten movie over. When he realizes, he smiles warmly and reaches over Donghyuck to pat Jaemin on the knee. 

“There’s no need to apologize, cutie.” Donghyuck supplies. “We can always proceed next time… if you want.”

Jaemin stiffens at the thought of _next time_ . Yeah, next time. But first, he needs to clear his head of the curiosity. Needs to ask them the questions he has bouncing in his brain. _When did you guys get together? Do you actually like me or do you just want to make out with me? Can you just please explain everything to me because while I thoroughly enjoyed it, I need clarity._

“But, before next time⏤I have some _questions_ because I literally cannot deal with vague shit.”

Renjun groans, just as Jeno enters the room with a tray of lemonade. “Can we talk about this after the movie is over? I really want to know what happened to his mother’s locket.” 

“I can just tell you what happened, I’ve watched this before.” Donghyuck teases, and Renjun pretends to tackle him into a catfight. 

Jaemin laughs, it feels like everything has changed yet nothing has at all. Jeno sets down the tray of lemonade and hands a glass to Jaemin. He settles next to him on the couch, wedging himself in the middle of Jaemin and the bickering duo. “You’ll get used to this.”

Jaemin smiles, leans his head against Jeno’s shoulder as Renjun and Donghyuck finally settle it out by calling it quits through flicking each other once on the forehead. Donghyuck cuddles on Jeno’s other side when they make peace, and Renjun splays himself over their laps like a cat in an obvious assertion of dominance.

Lemonade in one hand, with the other combing through Renjun’s hair, Jaemin concludes something. “I think I’m already used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunims)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjunims)   
> 


End file.
